


Purple Fluff on the Muff

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Series: Titles I'm Going to Hell For [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thunderblink, mild strength kink, tagging is what satan makes you do in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: John goes down on Clarice. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Clarice Ferguson | Clarice Fong/John Proudstar
Series: Titles I'm Going to Hell For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Purple Fluff on the Muff

**Author's Note:**

> Had the dumbest fucking idea while watching Sorority Row. If you've seen it, you can probably figure out what scene inspired this.

As soon as he said it, she kicked him in the ribs hard enough to hurt a human. Luckily for John Proudstar, he was a mutant with a high pain threshold.

"Shut up, don't say that!" Clarice hissed, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I can't be the only person who's thought it," he laughed.

"You kinda are, I don't go showing off my pubes to everyone."

"But imagine what a conversation starter it would be."

"I hate you so much." The Asian mutant reached behind her to throw one of the pillows she'd propped herself up with at him. "And my pubic hair does not look like cotton candy!"

John dodged the pillow with a laugh, his dark eyes bright with amusement. Maybe he shouldn't have been drawing comparisons between sugary confections and the thatch of hair above his girlfriend's sex. In all fairness, with her sense of humour, he thought she'd find it funny.. or maybe he shouldn't have made the comment right as he was about to go down on her.

With the glare he could see from his spot between her thighs, he was of the mind that it was more about the time and place of said remark.

"I meant it as a compliment if it helps." He hoped it did.

"Saying my pussy's pretty would've sufficed. Porno-ish, but better than comparing my bush to food." It did not.

"Come on, babe," John pleaded lightly. He curled his arms around her upper thighs to tug her closer to his face. "Don't let my dumb observation get in the way of a good time." His mouth drifted from the top of her mound to her labia. "I can't eat you out if you dump me."

"Not necessarily."

The older man chuckled one last time before he ducked down to lick a long line up her cunt, paying close attention to when the end of his tongue flicked innocently against her clit. What was definitely a little whimper escaped his girlfriend's mouth, making him press a sucking kiss against the little bundle of nerves to make that noise turn into a shocked wail and have her legs close around his head.

"Fuck, John," Clarice hissed, her feet scrambled to find purchase on his back to press into his lips.

When John noticed what she was trying to do, he shrugged her knees off his shoulders to pin them down as close to a spread Eagle as his not-so flexible lover could get. He wasn't sure if the shout she let out was because of her limbs being stretched to their limit, or the fact that he moved on from her clit to sloppily lick her cunt open. He was going to make the wise bet of both being the cause.

He avoided delving as deep as his tongue could get into her folds, settling for long, slow swipes that made slick dribble from her hole. Clarice let out something between a moan and a hum, her bottom lip caught between her teeth to suppress any sounds.

"It really was a compliment, Clare," the brunet clarified. He shifted his position to pin her legs down with his biceps to free his hands. "You taste like fucking _candy_ to me."

Clarice yelped when she felt his thumbnail graze her clit in a way that sent white hot sparks through her body. It's the kind of sensation that delicately straddles the line between pleasure and pain. "Fuck!"

John's other hand came up to flatten against his lover's stomach to feel her quiver. He felt each time her body quaked from his ministrations, how the shaky gasps she let out traveled down to her abdomen. Clarice whined while trying in vain to push up into John's mouth, liquid heat pooled low in her belly the longer he kept up his assault. Her own hands busied themselves with her tits, she tugged and scratched her nipples into sensitive, hard peaks. Playing with her breasts helped distract her from the sensation she was experiencing from John's wicked tongue.

A breathy moan escaped Clarice when she felt her pussy stretch around two of John's fingers while his mouth replaced his thumb on her clit to lap at the nub. The sounds that came from his digits thrusting into her cunt made more heat rise to her face. It was loud and _obscene_. John curved his fingers against her walls like he was trying to pull her impossibly closer to him. His tongue barely stopped save for when he changed the pattern of the way he flicked the muscle. He wanted his mouth right next to her hole when she came.

The ex Marine pressed a kiss to her clit, he pulled away with a short suck and didn't bother to hide the grin that came when she shouted. Her fingers buried into his hair, pushing him back against her cunt. Clarice cried out again when a groan vibrated her being. It didn’t take much effort on his part to resist her hold. He watched her face with a hawk-like focus, enjoying the pretty blush that took over her flawless skin and the way her lips couldn't close with every noise she made.

"Come on, gorgeous, let go.."

"I-"

A wet half moan bubbled up from Clarice's throat when John pulled his fingers back to shove a third in hard and roughly dragged them back out. She came with what he could only assume was an attempt at his name while her pussy clenched around his fingers. John felt the way her legs fought to close around him only to tremble from their trapped position.

His chin was sticky with cum though nowhere near as wet as his fingers. When he pulled them out, he wasted no time sucking her slick off one by one. John moved, releasing the hold on her thighs to scoot up the bed and smile at his girlfriend. Her emerald eyes were dazed, still lost in the sensation from her climax. The older man pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, licking into her mouth to give her a taste.

They kissed lazily while Clarice's brain worked to get back online. She could feel the moment her thighs remembered the borderline painful pose they'd been in as she tried to close her legs, the way her clit protested the barest friction, and the post sex emptiness she felt deep in her core at not getting properly fucked.

And of course, there was still the cotton candy comment stuck to her brain like a corporate memo.

She felt John's erection pressed against the curve of her hip, precum making her skin perfect for the slow grind he maintained.

"John," the Asian woman muttered.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You know what I wanna do now?"

He grinned. "What?"

"I want you.." she trailed off while her hand slid down to palm as his dick. John's eyes fluttered close while a groan rattled his teeth. "- to take care of that." Clarice snatched her hand back like touching him shocked her. "I'm going to go buy one of those cotton candy machines on eBay because now I want some."

John's eyes snapped open. "Wha-"

The purple haired mutant wiggled out from underneath him and hopped off the bed, legs just a little weak but she was determined to run off to the living room. "Call me back when you're done!"

"You're not serious."

"Am I?" she challenged with a Cheshire grin. " _Come on_ , by the time you're done, we will be proud owners of a cotton candy machine!"

John wanted to protest, maybe even beg for Clarice to at least stay in the bedroom while she went on her laptop, but before he could his lover was out the door.

There was a strong chance he shouldn't have commented on her pubes.

He rolled onto his back so his head was propped up on the pillows with a view of Clarice's naked back from where she sat at the breakfast bar. John licked his lips to find a trace of cum before he started to stroke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Someone please explain to me why I keep writing smut when I'm A) not confident in my skills and B) I'm fairly certain this is garbo anyways. *cries* I'm too ambitious for my own good and I already committed to writing this, so I had no time to finish non smutty shit before July ended to make my "post one fic/update a month" New Year's Resolution. Well.. at least I added another fic to my The Gifted fic portfolio. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic even a little and that you guys are all doing safe out in the world! Please, remember to wear your masks when you leave the house, practice appropriate social distancing, DO NOT GO TO BIRTHDAY PARTIES LIKE MY PARENTS, support black owned businesses, eat pussy, stay hydrated, and as always take care of yourselves. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
